Don't Forget
by Itar94
Summary: COMPLETE. Rodney's got one thing to say, just to get it said before he forgets it... / AU tag to The Shrine. McShep slash.


**Author's notes:** One-shot set in 'The Shrine' (season 6, I think, it was a while since I saw it). Spoilers for that episode, so if you haven't seen it, you might not really get this... It's (AU and) slash McKay/Sheppard or McShep as many calls it. Just to warn you.

--

**Don't forget**

"Keller, would you...say a thing...to John?" Rodney's voice was a bit weak, disorientated. His gaze flickered from the camera to the woman behind it. He sat on a chair in an infirmary room, clad in a bathrobe and beneath a pajamas. No longer remembered he how he'd gotten here; it was so faint. All slipped away from his mind. "While I still remember it..."

Dr. Keller smiled. "Of course, Rodney," she said softly. It almost brought her to tears to watch Rodney like this; so lost.

"I-I...I love him..." The words were a bit cleared now. One could easily see that he was nervous. The words stunned Keller for a moment. Was that true? Was that why Rodney tried to be close to John all the time? Because he...? "I've done...for a while now." Then his voice died, and he looked down at his hands. Then he looked up, changing the subject immediately; that was the first, and the last, time he'd said that. To anyone. Ever.

He was alone.

--

"John, John!" Panic rose in his chest while he run along the corridor, heading for John's room. He'd woken up alone and he'd been so afraid, and he still was. Where were Zelenka and the scientist team? More important, were was John? "John, _John_?!"

John was pulled from his sleep by a cry of panic. At once he flew to his feet, already dressed in his T-shirt and a pair of jogging trousers, and opened his door. There stood a panting Rodney with panic in his eyes. It surprised him. What he didn't know was what Rodney felt; Keller hadn't told yet. She didn't know how to say it. How did one say that your best friend was in love with you? "Rodney, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

Rodney's eyes were huge as he stammered, "I thought that you were gone, when woke alone in the lab, when you...you weren't there and I-I think I got to panic, I had to find you, to...I thought you were gone." His voice faltered.

"I thought you'd fallen asleep," John said softly. He regarded his friend for a moment with deep, hazel eyes. Rodney had to swallow, feeling like his knees would give away looking at John: the eyes, the beautiful eyes, the worried look written on his face...the beautiful face... "Sorry." John's voice broke his thoughts. He patted Rodney's back. "Let's go to a pier with a couple of beers. It's a nice night."

"I drink?" Rodney asked with a frown. He didn't remember drinking alcohol. But well...there was only one thing he wouldn't forget now, one thing he still could remember so clear as glass is. Wouldn't forget until it was too late.

"A lot of," John said with a grin and grabbed some beers from the mini-bar behind him. Together they walked to the north pier. Talked, laughed at some jokes. Thought Rodney was nervous at first, the feeling let go after a beer or two. When John reached him a new, he asked surprised, "Another one?" But he took it. Then he realized his chance now. He could tell now. If John pushed him away him, he could always go inside again. John had been talking about Earth and football games when Rodney interrupted.

"John."

He took a last swing of his beer before he put it away, turning to Rodney. The scientist sounded a bit under pressure. Nervous, perhaps?

"John, I...um, need to tell you something..."

"Yeah, Rodney?" His voice...it captured Rodney's interests, it was low and soft yet demanding. It made his heart beat faster. That vocie...John's voice. "Go on." The military grinned, moved closer.

"I...I love you," Rodney stammered. Now it would happen, he knew. John would yell at him, tell him to go. Far away, never speak of this again. But nothing of that happened. Instead, John gave a small smile, as if he'd known this already, and leaned in for a kiss. Soft and warm. Rodney was so startled that he dropped his beer but he'd forgotten it as soon as it happened. John's arm encircled his waist and pulled him closer. When the kiss broke, their breaths mingled in the night air. "I know, Rodney." His voice was a mere whisper. Of course he'd known - it was so obvios. "I know..."

--

Now when he sat there, in front of the camera, the feeling for John were still quite strong. That was the one thing he remembered clearly now. "My name... my name, is Rodney...in...in Atlantis..." A long pause; he looked so lost. "Pegasus..." His eyes were huge, full of confusion, flickering between the camera, Dr. Keller who stood behind it, and the floor. "One..point three, four..." His voice was unsteady now. He didn't remember, and he didn't understand why he didn't remember. He couldn't think, and he couldn't move either. His brain was shutting down and there was nothing to do about it. Rodney didn't even knew that he was shutting down; his gaze flickered around. Panicking almost. Just one thing... "Rodney," Keller said softly. "Do you want to rest? We doesn't have to continue if you don't want to."

A murmur left Rodney's slightly parted lips. One thing he remember. Just one thing more, then he would rest a bit. Later. But now ... he bit his lip, took a hitched breath. His eyes were glazed - as if tears treathened to fill them and spill over.

"...John..."


End file.
